


Just Like Old Times

by Northern_Star



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on the same team again, and staying in the same hotel their first night in Vancouver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://pexylexy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pexylexy.livejournal.com/)**pexylexy**. I know you wanted the guys in Montreal, and that's not what this is... I did manage to throw some sort of a French lesson in there, though. And yes, yes, I did skip over most of the actual smut... I tried really hard, but couldn't manage it, and I'm really sorry about that.
> 
> With many, many thanks to [](http://capefetish.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://capefetish.livejournal.com/)**capefetish** for helping me make this into something that actually reads well.
> 
> (And no, the French wasn't Google-translated, it's Québécois the way Max would speak it.)

There was a sharp knock at Chris' hotel room door, and he scrambled to open, knowing exactly who he'd find on the other side. Max barely even bothered to say hello before walking in and kicking the door closed. He backed Chris right into the nearest wall, pinning him against it and crushing their lips together in a desperate kiss.

Chris broke the kiss after a moment, gasping for breath. "Holy shit," he said. "I can't believe we're on the same team again."

"Gonna be like old times again," Max replied, a sparkle in his eyes. "Like old times, baby!"

"Fuck yeah," said Chris in a chuckle, leaning in for another kiss. Less desperate, this time, but rough and demanding nevertheless.

Max grabbed at Chris' belt almost immediately, making quick work of its buckle before he unbuttoned his pants, then slowly slipped his fingers behind the elastic band of his briefs.

Chris' hands roamed across Max's back, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt here and there in an effort to pull the garment out from where it was tucked into his pants. Then finally, Chris slid one hand under the shirt, running his palm against smooth, warm skin.

Max responded with an almost obscene moan. He pulled back, resting his forehead against Chris'. "I missed this so bad," he said. " _Esti qu'ça m'a manqué._ "

"God, I love it when you speak French to me," said Chris, sucking in a sharp breath.

" _Ah ouais, hein?_ " Max chuckled.

" _Ouais,_ " Chris echoed with a smile. He tugged Max's hands out of his pants, then gave him a gentle push in the direction of the queen-size bed.

Chris shimmied out of his pants, fighting to get his shirt off. He reached for his luggage on the side of the bed, then rummaged through it quickly, looking for a condom and bottle of lube. Then as he turned to toss them over to Max, he froze mid-motion. Max was lying on his side at the center of the bed, having removed nothing except his shirt and shoes.

"You plan on keeping your pants on for this?" Chris asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No, but I expect you to work for it a little," said Max, amused, a maddening smirk on his lips, the kind the other guys in the league generally wanted to punch right off his face.

Chris rolled his eyes. "You haven't changed a bit, I see."

" _Ben sûr que non,_ " Max replied, laughing. "Admit it, you like me this way."

"Yeah, but I'd like you a whole lot better naked right now, Max," said Chris as he sat on the edge of the bed, crossing one leg under himself. "Come on, don't do this to me, it's been much too long already."

"My, my, aren't we in a hurry..."

"Hey, you're the one who shoved me into the wall," Chris remarked, setting condom and lube on the nightstand before reaching for the waistband of Max's pants.

" _Dis-moi c'que tu veux_ ," said Max, still smirking.

Chris just shook his head. Then as he started tugging at Max's pants, asked, "A little help, please?"

Max raised his hips just a little so Chris might slide off the offending garment. "C'mon, just tell me what you want."

Chris regarded him with an endearing mixture of amusement and annoyance. “I want you to shut up and fuck me already.”

Chuckling, Max sat up, and as he reached to press a kiss at the crook of Chris' neck, said, "Tell me in French. _En français._ "

"I don't know how, Max," Chris told him. He cradled Max’s head in his hands, attempting to guide his lips - and his thoughts - to more important matters.

"Yes you do," said Max, easily avoiding Chris’ kiss to nuzzle just below his ear.

"No, I don't," Chris insisted. "I don't remember anymore, it's been too long." He pushed Max back down on the bed and moved to straddle him at the hips. "Just like it's been too damn long since we've been together, and right now, if you don't mind, I'd much rather fuck than get a French lesson."

“Come on, try,” Max said with a devious wink, "It'll be worth it, I promise." His hand slid downwards to fondle the bulge currently putting Chris’ briefs under a lot of strain.

" _Je..._ " Chris tried, looking up at the ceiling as if he'd find the answer there. He looked back to Max again, bending down toward him. "Fuck, Max, I don't remember." Eyes narrowing, and in a hesitant voice he started, " _Je veux...?_ "

"Yes...?" said Max expectantly, his fingers running up and down the length of Chris' erection.

Chris groaned. "Max, please? It's not my skin I'd like you to get under." Frustration starting to bubble, he rolled off Max. " _Je veux... toi,_ " he tried, almost desperately. "I just want you to fuck me, like, five minutes ago!"

"There you go," said Max gently, moving to press a kiss on Chris' jaw. "All you needed was the magic word."

"I really fucking hate you sometimes," Chris replied in a small chuckle.

"No you don't," Max snorted. "Besides," he added, as he flicked his tongue quickly over one of Chris' nipples, "give me a couple minutes and you'll like me just fine again, you'll see."

\--

Later, as they lay next to one another, panting, sweating, exhausted, Max reached to grab Chris' hand, squeezing it tightly. "You have no idea how glad I am that we're on the same team again," he said.

Chris let out a small, "Mmm," in response. A moment passed, then he turned his head in the direction of his bedmate. "Hey, Max?"

"What?"

Chris pressed a small kiss on Max's shoulder. " _Je suis heureux,_ " he said, mangling the words badly but not caring one bit.

" _Moi aussi,_ " said Max in a whisper as he drifted off to sleep.

  
> END.


End file.
